


Lust and nothing more

by TheCrimsonJawless



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonJawless/pseuds/TheCrimsonJawless
Summary: Just pure smut .





	Lust and nothing more

**Author's Note:**

> I found this very old work from when they used to be my otp.

Yes, I had neglected Hyde for some time now, devoting my time to my work and so I decided tonight I would make it up to him. So when I made my way home I quickly opened the door, locked it and placed my things down before greeting my lover who was sat in the living room reading "Hello love" I whispered cupping his cheek. The madman set the book aside and held my hand against his face, "Jekyll your home early"  
I smiled and lightly brushed my thumb over his skin, "yes and tonight it shall be just us".  
At this he pulled me close and smirked before pressing his lips to mine, we kissed lovingly for some time until I pushed him back against the sofa and straddled him and kissed him deeply. I felt him dig his nails in my hips causing me to arch into him, I rewarded him by sliding my tongue in his mouth and trying my best to be dominant but he was just so passionate and it was I who was conquered. I clung tightly to the collar of his shirt as the kiss turned from sweet to messy, it was more tongue and teeth with a few moans and grunts now. I could taste him and it made me want him so badly and so I kissed harder and already I was out of breath so I had to break away. He looked at me, "you okay?" and in response I nodded, "yes" before biting his neck and licking over the mark I had made causing him to buckle his hips into me so I bit him again, hard, so hard in fact I feared I had drawn blood. As I continued to bite he dug his nails in harder to cause me the same pain. I couldn't hold back my moans anymore and softly moaned against him. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered,"let's take this to the bedroom" I smiled and Hyde rushed upstairs and I followed. 

I saw Hyde leaning against the door frame watching me with a lusty look in his eyes as i approached, he took my hand and pulled me against him, "Jekie" he whispered and I pushed him into the bedroom shutting the door behind us before pulling him close and grounding against him. He grabbed my hips and ground against me harder moaning, "Jekyll!"  
I pushed him onto the bed and pinned him down before removing his shirt and leaving open mouthed kisses over his chest and gently biting and sucking his nipples getting a good reaction  
"Je.. Jekyll!" he groaned and I looked at him teasingly, "what?"  
"more.. I want more"  
I massaged his thighs causing him to buck and try to Grind against my hands but I kept moving away. Teasing him.  
"Jekyll! Please.... Please.. Please.. " I kissed him and he bit my lower lip. I pulled away and stared at him," You all worked up?"  
He growled and now I was pinned, "I'm the dominant one in the sexual environment" before undoing his belt and smiling wildly, "Jekie.. Are you you ready?" I hummed and kissed him letting him remove the last of our clothing. He got a tub of lube and smirked, "we are going to need a lot"  
He prepared himself, coating his throbbing member in lube before turning his attention to me, "relax Jekie" he whispered and gently began to prepare me, sticking his fingers in my tight hole, flexing his fingers causing me to scream. Finally I was ready and in one swift movement he took me.  
I screamed and clutched the bedsheets tightly as my madman lover pounded into me from behind, I was intoxicated as the sweet waves of blissful pleasure crashed over me causing me to roll my hips into him begging for more. His grip on me tightened and I screamed loudly which was followed by a lustful moan and a whine of his name with the command for him to go faster and harder, To not hold back. I held the bedsheets tighter and couldn't help but think how could the neighbors sleep through this racket? Because I was screaming and moaning loudly and the bed was hitting the wall  
Hyde then thrust into my sweet spot and oh god there is no better feeling, I screamed and moaned to my heart's content  
Suddenly I could take the pleasure no more and I came hard staining the bedsheets with my lover following after, staining me.  
Panting I kissed Hyde, "that was wonderful" and he smiled, "I love you my Jekyll"  
"I love you too, Sweet Hyde" I lay in my lovers arms, where i know i will be safe and I rest my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat before falling asleep .


End file.
